crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
EM-CBX007 Villkiss
The is the final form of the Ragna-mail Villkiss, awakened during the final battle against Embryo and the EM-CBX001 Hysterica. It was piloted by Ange. Technology & Combat Characteristics One of the absolute weapons, a Ragna-mail, was built to end war. It has a "lock" placed on it, because of this only someone of royalty, whom must also be in possession of a royal ring, can activate and use it correctly . This form is the most powerful form of the Villkiss, with all of its powers unleashed. As such, it possesses the special abilities of all of its previous forms, including the Michael Mode's ability to generate an energy blade and the Uriel Mode's ability to use the Discord Phaser. In this form, the Villkiss resembles its original form, Bilkis, with red stripes all across its body (hence its designation of EM-CBX007). However, its base color changes from black to white, signifying that it is no longer under Embryo's control. Special Equipment and Features * Discord Phaser :Also known as Space-Time Convergence Cannons, they are two concealed weapons built into the shoulders of all Ragna-Mails, and are the Villkiss' most powerful weapons. In its final form, the Villkiss does not require the activation of its Uriel Mode or the song Towagatari in order to fire them. They are powerful enough to cancel out the Hysterica's Discord Phasers, as well as heavily damaging the Hysterica. Armaments * Anti-DRAGON Assault Rifle (w/ Grenade Launcher) : A rifle specifically designed to combat DRAGONs. It is shown to be fully automatic and fires ballistic rounds. It can be turned to a certain degree in flight mode for better accuracy. It has an underslung grenade launcher. This weapon was not used during Ange's final battle with Embryo. * Type Zero Super High Strength Scale-Cutting Sword "Raziel" : As its name suggests, the sword is designed specifically to cut through the tough scales of Dragons. It is strong enough to pierce a Galleon-Class Dragon. It has the ability to generate a beam sword from its tip, similar to the Villkiss Michael Mode's beam sword. * Decayed Particle Convergence Cannon "Seiran" (w/ Anti-Armor Bayonet "Shinden") : During the DRAGONs' failed invasion of the Empire of Misurugi, when the Villkiss' assault rifle ran out of bullets, Salamandinay handed over Enryugo's beam rifle to Ange. The beam rifle is standard equipment for the three Ryuu-Shin-Ki. It is a large rifle that can fire a powerful energy beam. Unique to Enryugo's rifle is a bayonet attached to it for close quarters combat. However, the rifle's sheer size hinders mobility. * Beam Shield : The Villkiss has two beam shield generators, one on each of its forearms. The beam shield can effectively block most beam and physical attacks, but can fluctuate if the attacks are too powerful. History The final and most powerful form of the Villkiss, it transformed into this form from its original form as Bilkis during the final battle with Embryo in the gulf between dimensions. During Ange's battle with Embryo's Hysterica, it managed to match it in close quarters combat, eventually chopping one of its arms off. When the Hysterica retaliated with its Discord Phasers, the Villkiss cancelled it out with its own Discord Phasers before annihilating much of the Hysterica with another shot and finishing it off with a beam-coated sword slash. With the destruction of the Hysterica and the death of Embryo, the Villkiss emerged out of the gulf between dimensions and safely landed in the original Arzenal of the True Earth. Gallery Villkiss using the Space-time Cannons..jpg|Villkiss's Space-time Cannons. BD8digi400.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss concept art. EM-CBX007 Villkiss Model.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Model. EM-CBX007 Villkiss Model 2.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Model 2. EM-CBX007 Villkiss Model (2).jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Model (2) EM-CBX007 Villkiss Flight Mode Model.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Flight Mode Model. EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroyer mode Model.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroyer mode Model. EM-CBX007 Villkiss close-up Model.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss close-up Model. EM-CBX007 Villkiss with Beam Rifle Model.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss with Beam Rifle Model. EM-CBX007 Villkiss with Beam Sword Model.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss with Beam Rifle Model. EM-CBX007 Villkiss Full Body Model.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Full Body Model. EM-CBX007 Villkiss flight mode close-up.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss flight mode close-up. EM-CBX007 Villkiss flight mode model 2.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss flight mode model 2. EM-CBX007 Villkiss Figure Cover.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Figure Cover. Robot spirits EM-CBX007 Villkiss package(front).png|Robot spirits EM-CBX007 Villkiss package (front) Robot spirits EM-CBX007 Villkiss package (back).png|Robot spirits EM-CBX007 Villkiss package (back) EM-CBX007 Villkiss card.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss card. EM-CBX007 Villkiss's Space-time Cannon card.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss's Space-time Cannon card. EM-CBX007 Villkiss destroyer mode card.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss destroyer mode card. EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroyer Mode card.png|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroyer Mode card. EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroyer Mode card 2.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroyer Mode card 2. EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroyer Mode card 3.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroyer Mode card 3. EM-CBX007 Villkiss's Space-time Cannon and destroyer mode.jpg|EM-CBX007 Villkiss's Space-time Cannon and destroyer mode. Cross Ange ep 25 Ange's Ragna-mail EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroyer Mode.jpg|Ange's Ragna-mail EM-CBX007 Villkiss in Destroyer Mode. Cross Ange ep 25 Ange's Ragna-mail Destroys Embryo Hysterica Mode.jpg|Ange's Ragna-mail EM-CBX007 Villkiss Destroys Embryo in Hysterica Mode. Cross Ange ep 25 Ange's Villkiss Dismembers Embryo Hysterica Mode Arm.png|Ange's Villkiss Dismembers Embryo in Hysterica Mode Arm with her Sword in Extended Version. Villkiss and Enryugo Destroyer Mode Full-body Figure.jpg|Villkiss and Enryugo Destroyer Mode Full-body Figure. Villkiss Close-up Figure.jpg|Villkiss Close-up Figure. Villkiss Space-time Convergence Cannons Close-up Figure.jpg|Villkiss Space-time Convergence Cannons Close-up Figure. Ragna-mail and Ryuu-Shin-Ki Robot Spirits Model.jpg Notes & Trivia *It's color-scheme is similar to that of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam and''' '''ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ragna-mail Category:Ancient Human Mecha Category:Arzenal Mecha Category:Norma Mecha